What If I'm the Bad Guy?
by sastath
Summary: The Cullens fending off the Volturi. Now Edward seeks a job where he can lay low at. A job where the Volturi won't bother him. Little do the small family of Cullens known what kind of a ride they are on. M for language and violence.


**What If I'm the Bad Guy**

**A New Job**

**A/N Odd combination of stories since they hate each other thought I'd bring them together. **

**Don't own. No profit to be made. **

XxX

Edward Cullen was upon a long curving road heading up, up, and even further up. It was the perfect job. Edward couldn't believe his family's luck as of late. They had fended off the Volturi and now he truly had a family he, himself, Bella, his wife, and unbelievably so a daughter in Renesmee, or otherwise known as Nessie.

Now in an effort to lose the interest of the Volturi Edward had found a great job. The cloud cover and sunlight wouldn't matter because no one would be around for almost thirty miles of forsaken land and snow between his family and the rest of humanity.

Edward grinned a bit at the thought of humanity. He wasn't even human, but a vampire. It was the perfect gig for him. A chance for his family to take in a bit of fresh air… Edward laughed a bit harder to himself as the thought rang through his mind.

He only stopped laughing once the building came into sight.

XxX

"Jake what is the big deal? It is only for five or six months. Surely you can be separated from Nessie that long and not pine like the mangy dog you are?" Bella said with a chuckle as she urged her daughter to eat regular food verse drinking blood.

Bella wasn't worried about this break away from the pack of wolves or vampires. As far as she was concerned Edward knew what he was doing and a bit of an escape was exactly what their small family needed.

"I'm just saying… what if something goes wrong? It is a long way from Forks to Colorado." Jake answered in a frustrated and stern manner.

Bella rolled her eyes remembering all the pining he had done for her when she had chosen Edward over him and then imprinted on her daughter instead. The memory brought a fowl look to her face. She still didn't like it. She wanted at least a bit of time, however short it was with Renesmee growing so fast, to spend with her daughter. It was after all her job to teach her daughter right from wrong, good from evil. She had, had the will power to fight off the urge to kill and so should her daughter.

"Jake. Just stop please." Bella pleaded turning to him. "Everything will be fine."

Jake's expression soured in response.

"Jake I just want what little time I have to be a real mother… you can understand that. Can't you?" Bella questioned as Jacob squirmed uncomfortably.

"I guess. It's just…" Jake broke off looking out the window.

Bella gave him a look and approached pulling his face to look directly into hers. "What is it?"

Jacob bit back a snarl that was brought on by pure instinct and gulped a bit.

"Bella… Bella I heard rumor about that place. Don't know if they are true, but from what I heard bad things can happen to people who stay there." Jake replied in the most serious manner he could muster.

"Jacob not all tales are actually true." Bella replied with a chuckle remembering all of Jake's tales about the wolves and vampires.

"Bella please. Just don't." Jacob suddenly pleaded.

Bella suddenly, for no reason grew irritated, she could only attribute it to her being a vampire with a short fuse. "Damn you Jake! Stop it! Edward said it would be fine and we would could…" Renesmee interrupted.

"Daddy is about to call, he got the job." Renesemee said.

"What?" Bella and Jake replied in unison as Bella's cell phone jingled.

XxX

Before the Call

"The thing is Mr. Cullen is that this hotel has been through a lot in its days and I'm not so sure bringing your family up here is a good idea. The last time we allowed a family to stay here it led to quite a tragic incident." A man, the manger, said sternly as he glared Edward down.

Edward smirked up at the man. "Yes I know." Edward smiled reading the man's very thoughts.

"I do believe one man was dead, the hotel was completely destroyed except for a very battered work shed outside." Edward said keeping the smirk on his face.

The man frowned a bit before composing himself. "I see you have done your homework on us…" The man said trailing off.

"But I would like to inform you sir. That my family and I love each other dearly and would never dream of hurting each other and I'm also aware that you are running out of options for people willing to keep this hotel up to code for the winter. So it is either me and my family or you can move on to the next candidate and hope they are willing to take the job." Edward said his smirk firmly planted on his face. He knew what the man was thinking before he even spoke. The man had no choice at this point. So late into the season for the hotel and no one was willing to watch it for the winter.

The man nodded a bit. "I see you really are well informed. It has been hard finding anyone to look after this place. My grandfather ran it back when… when it all happened. Spent his life finding investors to rebuild it and now it is a very profitable hotel and I aim to keep it that way." The man snarled.

XxX

"Yeah, I got the job. How did you know? I thought I was the only one able to read minds?" Edward said a smile on his face as he talked to Bella from the hotel's phone.

"Renesmee? Really? Perhaps her gift is more powerful than we thought." Edward said with pride as his thoughts went to his daughter and all they had been through because of it.

She brought this pain on you. She just wouldn't listen. You are the father, they should respect you, and she never did trust you ever since you tried to sacrifice your dau…

"Stop it." Edward whispered harshly to himself as he stared about vaguely at the few people milling about the their business. Edward smiled to himself as he stared at a woman's neck. Just a silly trick of his blood lust… a curse of being stuck as a vampire… that was it surely.

Still as he stared at the woman's neck he never realized how badly he wanted just a drip… a, suckle… of true human blood.

XxX

"Well Mr. Cullen I suppose you know that you already have the job?" Mr. Ullman questioned his eyebrows raised.

Edward nodded a smug expression on his face. "I figured as much, being you had no one else to fill the position and I can tell you now sir that me and my family are going to love it here."

Ullman nodded with a sigh. "I just hope we don't have another incident like the Torrance one, after all we have not had a family staying here since the hotel was rebuilt."

Edward nodded in understanding.

"I can assure you sir. That the Overlook will be in good hands." Edward said just as a thought rang through his mind.

_Damn, nosy little pup! You get down here and __take your medicine_!

XxX

**End Chapter**

**If you haven't figured this one out I suggest reading or at least watching a classic. No idea if I will continue this, but probably will so not up for grabs yet. **


End file.
